Siempre
by Nieves JS
Summary: Siempre ahí. Siempre juntos. Pequeños momentos de su vida. Takari [Regalo de cumpleaños para LeCielVAN. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel!]


**¡Feliz cumpleaños, LeCielVAN! ¡Te quiero mucho!**

 **Siento haber tardado con este obsequio, colegio ;-;**

 **Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Siempre...**

* * *

—¿Más rápido?

— ¡Sí! Quiero llegar a tocar las estrellas.

—Eso es imposible desde aquí…

—No lo es. Todo es posible.

—No creo que todo sea posible, Hikari.

—Claro que lo es. ¡Ahora, elévame más y más arriba!

—No, te puedes caer.

—No me caeré, lo prometo.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura, como siempre.

—De acuerdo…

El pequeño empujó la hamaca con un poco de fuerza. La niña disfrutaba de la altura. Elevó sus manos al cielo para intentar tocar las estrellas…

—¡Ay!—gritó al caer de cola al suelo.

El rubio corrió a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes—sonrió.

—Déjame ver que no te hayas raspado las rodillas.

—No hace falta…

—Solo la veré.

—De acuerdo...—suspiró rendida, mostrándole sus piernitas de niña delgada.

El rubio sonrió al ver que estaba bien.

—No tienes nada…

—…como siempre—terminó la oración ella.

Se quedaron en el suelo, disfrutando aquel cielo cubierto con una manta de brillantinas, llamadas estrellas. Sin darse cuenta, unieron sus manos mientras veían cómo una simple y resplandeciente estrella fugaz corría a toda velocidad sobre ellos.

 _« Siempre… siempre… siempre…»_

 **...**

Las brisas dejaban que aquellas hebras chocolatosas se muevan al compás del chiflido del viento. Las clases habían terminado y el verano se acercaba para dar comienzo a una nueva aventura fuera de aquellas paredes escolares.

—Qué lindo día… sería maravilloso ir a ver el mar—susurró la castaña disfrutando del día.

— _Siempre_ dices lo mismo—rió alguien asustándola al susurrarle desde atrás.

—¡Hey! Me asustaste…

—No era mi intención—dijo sonriente.

—Siempre tan modesto, Takeru-kun.

El rubio empezó a reír recordando que ella siempre se quejaba de él.

— No comprendo el chiste…

—No, no es nada—negó con una risilla Takaishi— ¿Quieres ir a ver el mar?

— ¿Eh?

—Dijiste que sería maravilloso ir a ver el mar, ¿no?

—No era literal…

—Pensé que querías ir…

— _Siempre_ te tomas todo literal.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te…? Olvídalo.

—Porque siempre lo hago ¿verdad?—preguntó divertido.

—Exacto, rubio.

 **...**

—¡Hikari!

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Takeru?—preguntó preocupada.

—Nada, solo quería gritarte—rió.

— ¿Desde cuándo gritas nombres por los pasillos?

—Emm…—se quedo pensando—Desde recién.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres grito tu apellido…

—No es que me moleste mi nombre, Takeru. Es que nunca creía que romperías alguna regla como…

Se quedó callada al ver al director detrás de su amigo.

—Gritar en el pasillo, Takaishi—termino el señor.

La tez del chico empalideció más de lo normal. Tragó saliva con cuidado y se dio vuelta para encarar al director.

—¡Señor Hashimoto!—hizo una reverencia con respeto.

—Últimamente anda muy rebelde, Takaishi…

—Lo siento, yo… ¿me olvide de las reglas?—mintió con cara inocente.

Hikari, por dentro, reía al ver a Takeru en problemas.

—Que sea la última vez, Takaishi.

—¡Si, señor!—poso su mano en su frente, saludando militarmente.

El director asintió con la cabeza y siguió recorriendo el pasillo. El rubio suspiró aliviado y la castaña estalló en risas.

—Eso no fue gracioso…

—Admite que lo fue, Takeru. ¿Desde cuándo el director te llama la atención?

—Desde que grité en el pasillo—sonrió bobamente haciendo que la castaña se sonroje.

— ¡Siempre tan literal!—se quejó ella.

—Últimamente vives quejándote de mi…—chilló con un tonó infantil Takeru.

 **...**

—Takeru… ¿dónde está mi beso?

—¿Qué beso—preguntó el ya adulto.

—¡Takeru!

—¡Juro que soy inocente! ¡No sé donde está!

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas dejarte sin comer, Takaishi.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero no he hecho nada!—gritó como un niño.

—Entonces devuélveme lo que es mío…

—No… siempre pides lo mismo.

—¿Entonces qué me darás ahora?

—Algo completamente nuevo—susurró travieso.

Y ella rodeó los ojos al sentir que aquel rubio cada vez era más infantil de lo normal. Se dio cuenta que, con el paso del tiempo, aquel chico serio y sereno se fue abriendo de a poco, demostrando que no era el que todos conocían como "perfecto". Dicho sobrenombre que él odió al escucharlo por primera vez. Con el tiempo aquel, siempre modesto y tranquilo rubio de zafiros azules, se convirtió en un: siempre él… siempre fue él.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Ciel. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Estoy muy nerviosa :O**


End file.
